


Well Dressed Man

by LIngall



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIngall/pseuds/LIngall
Summary: Oliver is on his way to his next 'first date' with Felicity. He's told William that he wants Felicity to be a bigger part of their lives. As it turns out, William might have a different idea of what that might mean than Oliver.





	Well Dressed Man

<============>

Oliver entered the apartment. He smiled to see William sitting at the kitchen bar with his homework beside him. The smell of freshly baked cookies filled the space.

“Raisa, did you bake cookies?”

“Yes Mr. Oliver. They are just out of the oven.”

William chimed in with a mouthful of cookie, “mmmmph. They’re really great Oliver. You should have one.”

“Tempting, but I’ll have to pass. I have dinner plans.”

William turned in his seat and wiped a chocolate smear from his mouth. “With who?”

“With Felicity actually. I need to get changed so I can pick her up…”

“Pick her up. Is it a date?” William’s smile widened.

Oliver was caught off guard. He and William had talked about Felicity, so William’s question was unexpected. Parenting was hard enough. Most new parents don’t have to explain why they are going out on a date to their preteen child. 

“Yes, it is a date. Remember what we talked about last week, that Felicity would be coming over here to visit, that I’d be spending more time with her too.”

William snickered, “I remember Oliver,” as he returned to his cookies and homework.

Oliver laughed himself. He had stepped right into that one. _"Maybe Felicity can buy me another book for my collection, ‘Parenting for Dummies.’"_

He wasted no time and took a quick shower and laid out a fresh suit, shirt and tie for their first date. 

_“Does this count as a first date?”_ Oliver thought as he continued to get dressed.

“Oliver, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Sure buddy, do you need something?”

“You said that you wanted me to spend more time with you and Felicity right… So can I come to dinner with you?”

Oliver smiled. He was happy that William wanted to spend more time with Felicity. If it wasn’t so soon he would love to share a meal with both of them. Share, that was the key word. If he was honest, he wasn’t quite ready to share Felicity with William this evening.

“Maybe another time buddy, it’s a school night, and you probably wouldn’t like the restaurant anyway…” 

Before Oliver could finish William stormed off. He heard the clunk of door closing. Oliver paused to think, _“Do I let this go or follow him? What would Felicity do?”_

Felicity would never let him sulk when he felt bad, so he quickly followed William to his room.

He pulled the door open to see William on his bed. William quickly grabbed a book from his bedside table to avoid Oliver’s gaze.

“William, I’m sorry if I upset you. We can definitely plan a dinner out with Felicity soon. Or we could invite her over and I can cook for the three of us. How about that?”

William lowered his book and sat up in the bed. “I guess that would be okay. Can she come over here so I could show her my new game?”

“I know Felicity would love to see your new game. I’ll talk with her tonight.”

Emboldened that their discussion had turned out better than he expected, “What do you think of this tie buddy?” holding up the black and grey striped tie against his shirt.

“It’s okay, but didn’t you say Felicity’s favorite color was red?”

 _“Did I say that? Maybe I said she looks good in red. She looks good in anything… or nothing…”_ Oliver pondered silently. 

He cleared his throat, “Huh. I guess I did. Why don’t you come help me pick out a better tie William?”

William bounded up off his bed and slipped out of the room past Oliver. 

“How about this one?” said William holding up a black tie with some red diamonds. “It got some red in it.”

“Perfect. Thanks for helping me. Now it is probably time to get back to that homework.”

William turned and headed out. In a moment he was back at the door. “Don’t forget to see when Felicity can come to dinner.”

“I promise. I won’t forget William.”

William beamed, “thanks Oliver. Have fun on your date.”

 _“Oh I’ll be having fun,”_ thought Oliver. He quickly tied his newly chosen tie and slipped on his suit jacket.

“Raisa, William, I’m heading out. I’ll be back late so I probably won’t see you until tomorrow. Don’t stay up too late. Goodnight,” and he was out the door in a flash. 

“He really likes her, doesn’t he Raisa,” asked William.

Raisa was smiling when she answered, “yes William he really does. I know you are disappointed that you couldn’t join them for dinner.”

“I get it, he likes her so much that he wants her all to himself.”

Raisa chucked, “Didn’t I hear that she was going to come to dinner soon.”

“Yeah. Oliver said he would ask her. He’ll have to share her with me when she comes over.”

“Get back to your homework William, and here, have another cookie,” added Raisa.

She returned to preparing Williams’s lunch and putting away the leftover cookies. 

_“That will be a sight to see, how will Oliver feel about sharing the love of his life with his son? It’s a good thing that love multiplies. There is always enough love to go around.”_

**Author's Note:**

> After that great episode, 'Reversal' I couldn't help thinking about the conversation between Oliver and his son before his date with Felicity. We needed all the screen time for the Olicity goodness, so there wasn't time to show this moment. I would bet that Oliver might have a bit of trouble sharing Felicity with his son - hopefully lots of family togetherness in the future. My apologies if I got the color or pattern on the tie he wore on their dinner date - it looked like red diamond shapes to me. Let me know and I can swap it out. Hope this isn't too silly! Thanks for reading.


End file.
